The Process of Falling
by DarkChie
Summary: Hiei/Kurama: Hiei is skeptical about Kurama's intention, but he has to learn... This is how Hiei fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

_The Process of Falling_

Pairing: Hiei/Kurama

Thank you and Enjoy.

Chapter I _Landed:_

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////_

His clothes hung onto him like a second skin. The thunder and lighting broke the silence of the night. The dam of the sky burst open with out any remorse of pity, it engulfed the occupant sleeping in the tree.

The Jaganshi could hear the sole of his boots slapping against the surface of the trees as he made way to a dry haven.

His silhouetted figure only visible to the trained eye, made way across the raining city, to the outskirts of town.

He had fore go any shelter, before the downpour. His plan of a calm and lonely night were crashed by the sudden change of weather.

He made it to the temple, he was shivering. He didn't want to attract any attention to himself as he kept his Ki hidden. He peered inside and notice two figures.

The faint giggling and laughter deterred him from approaching. His bangs clung onto the white Bandana covering the dangerous eye.

He gritted his teeth as he was left with no choice to seek refuge, with a certain red-head.

He dodge tree branches as he made his way across town again, back into the heart of the city. He stood on top of a light pole as he got his bearings. His vision blurred by the water and the bright lights of the buildings made him see double.

"che," he whispered as he hit the ground and full speed ran ahead.

He sighed as he notice his breath in the cold night. While he glanced up to see the tree with its extending branch leading to the small balcony.

He felt his muscle tighten as he was keeping his body warmth at the level of an average human.

He jumped on the tree and felt a nostalgic moment as he glance back to see his name carve in it.

He grinned at the scolding he got from the certain tree huger.

He flawlessly jumped from the tree to the ledge, caught of guard he felt the impact even before he blinked.

He was on the ground facing up, water droplets lading directly on his face.

He spat out as he stood up hearing his back crack, he lost his temper as he raise his Ki and the water on him evaporated immediately.

The sizzling of water droplets landing on him cause a huge billow of stream to protrude from him.

He jumped up and saw that he had slipped on mud from the vases on the balcony edge.

He knocked a couple down with the end of his sword as he touched the window to find it lock.

That about did it as he smack his elbow right to the middle of the window adding enough force to break the lock but not the window.

Steeping in, his eyes scanned the room, 'empty,' he walked to the bathroom and got rid of his cloak, because of the dry steam dirt. His body reeked of mud and sweat and some aroma he must of pick up from a certain tree.

He took a deep breath as he shed his clothes and left them in the hamper outside the bathroom. He washed quickly and diligently, not bothering to care and adjust the water. He had icy cold water land on his back. It didn't bother him greatly, after all he was a koorime by technicality.

Under five minutes flat he was set and smelling a bit better than before. He still refuse to shower with the fancy sets the fox used on himself.

A bar soap was all he needed.

He rummage certain drawers where he knew the fox kept clothes for him.

Changing quickly he sat at the edge of the bed in the dark room. He had figure the pattern of the lightning and counted down with his fingers as the room was illuminated by the bright light.

He laid on top of the sheets as he close his eyes and drifted off.

Kurama sat in his car looking at the rain, it fell harmlessly on his windshield. He sighed, no matter what he was going to get wet. The lighting brought him back from his problem as he notice a couple of flower pots crushed on the ground.

He smiled and sighed, "Hiei why can't you ever be nice to them."

Running to his front door he quickly stumbled in, as he took off his shoes. He made it quickly to the bathroom. As he shed his clothes and stepped in the shower, halfway stepping in he notice the dirt around the tiles.

He took a deep and heavy breath as he decide to turn the water to hot first and let the dirt run down the drain.

He shower quickly not paying much attention to his hair. He would shower in the morning anyways.

He stepped out covered in a towel.

"evening Hiei," he spoke as Hiei kept his eyes close. He knew that Kurama was changing and was allowing the individual his privacy, "hn," he replied back.

Kurama donned in his dark blue pajamas by the time Hiei decide to make eye contact.

"I notice some flower pots broken," Kurama started.

" I broke your window lock too,"

"That ok," Kurama chuckle as he got in bed. Hiei still on top of the covers. He was wearing a white undershirt and a pair of solid black boxers.

The rain started to ceased as the thunder became less audible and the lighting dissipated.

"won't you join me under the sheets?"

Hiei grunted as he slipped in and face the bathroom door.

Kurama crept closer as he place his hand on Hiei's back.

"relax," Kurama stated as Hiei's muscle were firm and rigid.

" I AM," he gritted through clench teeth.

Kurama started to knead the muscle, placing his fingers on Hiei's shoulder and moving his thumb around the knot of tension in the back of Hiei's neck.

Hiei held his breath as he felt Kurama teasing him, because that's exactly what Kurama did. Teased. He messed with him, played mind game with him, and his action he left him baffled.

'what do you want from me?' Hiei's mind yelled as he raised his body temperature causing Kurama to flinch and pull away quickly.

"you could of just said stop," Kurama said with a bit of anger.

"your fault," muttered Hiei as he closed his eyes.

"my fault?" Kurama repeated as he bear hugged Hiei.

"damn it Kitsune, do you want third degreed burns?"

"I want you to relax," Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear. As he placed his hands on Hiei's well tone chest and held him in place.

"get off," Hiei grunted, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the fox seriously.

"must we do this all the time?" Kurama asked.

" do what?" Hiei acted oblivious, he was still skeptical and pessimistic about the whole ordeal.

"Hiei?" Kurama prodded.

"what do you want from me?" Hiei sighed giving up and letting himself go.

"I want you,"

"why?"

"Love," Kurama breathed out as he entwine his leg around the little fire demon.

He felt a small peck on the back of his neck.

Kurama flirted, always, but this was new. "love?" Hiei repeated.

"yes, Love,"

"what if I don't love you?" Hiei barely whispered.

Kurama felt his heart strained against his chest, he force himself to calm down. This was Hiei building his wall up again.

"do you believe that?" Kurama asked as he closed his eyes. He was tired and he had push Hiei to his limit, any more and the little Jaganshi would run away. He had planted the seed.

It was silent, and Kurama didn't expect and answer, he never did. Countless night he tried telling the latter he was in love with him and said person would find ways to disappear. To avoid it.

_Doesn't matter from where or how high you fall, until you land then you'll know where to go._

_Hiei open his eyes, "No,"_

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_(A/N) Now someone may say well if you fall from certain height you die, well Moron I'm speaking metaphorically. Now that, that little side note is out of the way._

_This will be a one shot, not so long. But it is the prologue of another story. So in other to move on, I have to write these events first._

_Now I really wanna keep the characters in line, meaning in character but some slight deviation may occur. I won't go crazy and make Hiei love daisy and puppies, but I hope to achieve to make him evolve where he can smile with out death being behind it._

_Well Reviews are highly appreciated and hopefully Updates will constant and soon._

_Thank you and Enjoy. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Process of Falling_

Pairing: Hiei/Kurama

Thank you and Enjoy.

Chapter II Tripped:

Hiei crept quietly across the room, it had taken him nearly and hour to get out of Kurama's embrace. The Kitsune tangled him good. He took a deep breath as he got his clothes out from the hamper.

"love," Hiei mouthed as he put his cloak on and folded his pants and shirt in a neat bundle.

The day was cold, and barely drying up. He was thankful for that, as the small ray of sunshine broke through the thickness of the water filled clouds. He walked down the sidewalk. It was empty, it was still too cold for anyone to be out and about. He smelled his cloak and it reeked. He easily could of washed it at Kurama's place, but he needed to think and more importantly he just wanted to get away.

"me," Hiei scoffed as he reached a two lane street and realized he was walking the wrong direction.

He shook his head, he never got lost.

"damn you," he murmured as he looked back, he could easily just go back.

"and what?" he asked himself as he jumped and landed on the tallest point of the tree.

"I don't know," he answered as he flitted back.

Kurama wasn't surprise that he woke up alone. He touched the empty side of the bed and smile. Not too long ago.

Not too long ago did he share a bed, with a very complicated mind.

With a man that-

"forgot my sword,"

Kurama blinked as he sat up seeing Hiei entering with his little bundle of clothes.

Kurama chuckled. As he let himself fall back on the bed.

He covered his face, he could not take away the smile adorning his face.

Hiei scoffed as he grabbed his sword, his plan was to get his sword and ask to wash his clothes, but he didn't like being mocked so he grabbed it and started walking back.

"gomen Hiei I wasn't mocking you,"

Hiei looked down at his clothes and looked back at Kurama.

'did he hear me last night?' Hiei wondered as Kurama stood up and stretched.

"morning Hiei," he said as he made his way into the bathroom.

"how do you do it?" Hiei asked the closed door.

After a few minutes, Hiei sighed as he realized Kurama hadn't heard him. 'Better this way, better to let it die,"

"do what?" Kurama said as he walked out with his hair in a pony tail.

He took Hiei's bundle of clothes while purposely brushing his fingers lightly across Hiei's smaller and rougher ones. Hiei didn't flinch instead looked at those soft deadly hands.

"that?" he looked up to meet amused emerald orbs.

"Hiei I'm sorry but please elaborated," Kurama beckoned with his finger for Hiei to follow him downstairs.

Hiei was quiet, the whole trip down stairs.

He stood quietly behind, he looked at his feet. He notice a scar he had on his right foot and decided to focus on that. He burrowed his brow together as he thought.

Kurama stood there putting the clothes in and then turned to see if he would get an answer.

Hiei was lost deep In thought, "Hiei?"

Hiei looked up to meet warm green hues.

"don't worry about last night," Kurama smiled.

Noble of him to drop the subject.

By now Hiei would be crossing the barrier to the Makai and would be back till a months time when he felt comfortable with his mind again.

"what kind of love?" Hiei blurted as Kurama started walking past him. He stood there not looking back.

"do you really wanna continue this?" Hiei was opening up and, Kurama was going to let Hiei know everything. He would tell him everything. Only if Hiei decide to keep this up. Kurama silently prayed a confirmation as he squeeze his eyes shut hoping.

" I-I-I don't know," Hiei looked up to see Kurama smile, Kurama was facing him.

"stay," Kurama whispered as he cupped Hiei's face and place his forehead on the koorime's one.

"you are odd," Hiei mumbled as he nodded.

'and so am I,' he thought.

His clothes were clean, they smelled inviting, but he refuse to change into them. If he did, he would leave.

"stay," those simple letter stirred something in him.

Kurama made him feel things he never though he would feel, or better yet acknowledge.

At first he thought it was lust, so many times did they spend around each other. The majority of the time was sparring, both of them shirtless and sweating. Sex had crossed Hiei's mind more than once. He won't deny that fact, but that was just it. Lust was a one time thing. So he easily set that idea out of his mind.

But Kurama upped the ante during the tournament, the missions, the moments where it was just them; like this.

Kurama was propped up by pillows as he read silently. Hiei sat next to him Indian style as he was lost deep in thought.

Kurama was really only skimming the pages, as what he read became a blur, the letter merging into each other, as he tried to focus.

But he kept glancing his eyes to see Hiei so lost. So very lost and deeply seethed in his mind.

He smiled still, it had been so long since Hiei stayed over like this, back in high school he remember doing his homework and was content knowing Hiei was on his bed just waiting, watching or probably napping.

'do that?' Hiei asked himself what did he really mean by that. The way he knows you, he answered himself.

They way he know what you want with out asking, they way he know what you want 'to do'. They way he knows when I'm not really mad and it's just a ruse, they way he know when you want to apologized but can't. That! how does he know you.

'Did I become so predictable, or did I open myself that much to him.'

'Mokuro does it too,' he snide to himself as he contemplated his relationship with her. They were similar in many aspects. That's what bound them together but in a non romantic way as many thought. They were more like saviors' of each other. Well at least he to her.

He broke her chains, he made her move on.

But who has moved him?

Kurama set the book aside. Hiei was deeply rooted he didn't even notice, Kurama sat up straight and he faced the fire demon.

"how do I do that?" Kurama spoke as he tapped his lips with his fore finger.

"I just know you," He looked at startled red eyes. It was a chess move with Hiei, Kurama was walking on thin ice, everything he said, everything he did was a calculated move.

A well though out process.

"but why?" Hiei spoke as he glanced down again. He felt vulnerable, he disliked the feeling.

He had ways to deal with, one was being quiet. If he didn't say anything no one could possibly fathom what could be going in his head. Two he hid, if no one saw his action how could any one surmised from him.

'but why don't I do that with you?'

Hiei was silent, he kept his questions in his head.

"Hiei I know you because, we have been together for a long time. You and I became friends. Even if you don't completely acknowledge it. We did. I trust you to have my back in battle and you trust me the same way. I know your secrets. Secrets that I have never told anyone or intent to tell. I know your past, just as you know mine. I learned to know you. Its not that your predictable its that I took the time to you know and you in return have open up bit by bit."

Hiei looked like he was ready to bolt, the window was open both he and Kurama glanced at it quickly.

"please Hiei?" Kurama quietly pleaded as he leaned close and kiss him. Lip to lip, innocent but pleading. Kurama to Hiei. A simple kiss or so he thought.

He pulled back and saw the empty spot and the curtains were moving side to side.

.....................................................................................................

(A/N) So what do ya think?


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Yes I Changed my pen name because the other I had stolen it from my friend in the meantime until we could figured one of my own. So sorry for the confusion and sorry for the delay really sorry. Enjoy.

Silent agreement

"An idiot of multiple proportions, I'm not surprise if he doesn't return." Kurama let out a deep sigh as he sat on the bed. The emptiness of the room consumed him and he fell backwards his hair sprawled all over. He closed his eyes and held back the tears that threaten to fall. The burning sensation that build up in his throat was becoming painful, he turned to his side. He curled up and finally just let it out. The racking sob made him shiver. His whole body convulse as he finally let the rage seeped out of his lungs and screamed.

_____________

Hiei stood at the very top of a Pine tree, thanks to Genki's care the tree were extremely large reaching enormous height. Hiei didn't mind the view. He looked down at the temple, the soft glow filled the dark night. He could make the shadows insides and he spotted Yukina. He clutched both Hiruseki stone around his neck. He would have to tell her some day, he sat down letting his feet dangle. Technically he didn't have to tell her. He just didn't want to explain so many things that weren't meant for her. He felt like a stain and the last thing he wanted was to be responsible for staining her.

He sat there not using his Ki, he was getting cold as the cool night air swept around him. He could go back, it be extremely awkward, but he could pretend that nothing happen and Kurama would get the hint and pretend too.

He could go back to the Makai and just disappear again, he could do so many things but in reality he only wanted one things. He felt his heart tug at him, which was a certainly new feeling. It was similar to when he discover Rui at the Floating Island as she begged him to kill her, similar yet different.

He could go back, he nodded as he stood. He wouldn't have to say anything. Yeah he would just show up and sit on the window sill. He'll watch Kurama in silence as he would read his ningenkai books. The more he kept repeating the usual pattern he did when he visited the reformed fox. The more he realized how badly he wanted to return, he finally snapped back into reality. He was a couple of trees away from the quaint little home.

Maybe he didn't need to say anything.

* * *

I was well past 2 in the morning when Kurama woke up, his eyes were stinging as he realized he was under the covers. He groggily got up and relieved himself in the bathroom.

He made it downstairs to the refrigerator as he chugged water, he hadn't realized how thirsty he was, or maybe all the crying left him dehydrated. He didn't care as he returned back up stairs. He opened the room door as he notice the dark figured on his window sill and he first gasp then took a stance and then realized it was Hiei.

Hiei had to snort at the triple action in under a second flat. Yet he still didn't say anything.

Kurama approached the clad moonlight window. As he got closer he could make out the other individual as the light illuminated him.

Kurama sat next to him on the edge of the window as they both stared outside.

Neither speaking, neither moving or even making an attempt to move.

Eventually Hiei raised his Ki warming up and the excess heat warming all of Kurama left side.

Kurama scooted closer as he moved his hand closer until it was over Hiei's.

Hiei didn't flinched, didn't tensed up, he just sat there.

Eventually Kurama move his hand away, but in the process Hiei grabbed it and held it, not turning to look. Kurama did in return looked at Hiei's serious face as he intently looked out the window.

"you don't have to anything," Kurama broke the silence first.

"I Know,"

____________

Sorry it was short


	4. Chapter 4

Week Later

Hiei woke up groggily, it was a new feeling to completely fall asleep and stay In deep sleep. He yawned as he felt his back pop. He open the door to run into Kurama's chest, "gomen Hiei," he said as he stepped aside and let the smaller man trek into the bathroom.

Hiei just, 'hn,' as he stood in front of the toilet and relived himself. Kurama kept staring as Hiei just stood there.

"fox quit being a pervert," Hiei looked back to see Kurama blushing.

Kurama just turned an walked away as he chuckled.

_________________

Hiei was running through the forest as he reached the Temple, he could feel Genkai's energy, as well as Yukina's.

He stood atop the tall tree as she notice the door slide open. He locked his eyes with Master Genkai as he nodded to her as she just waved her hand away dismissing him.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "old woman," he mouthed as he simply stepped off the branch as gravity brought him down.

He landed silently as he crouch low, his whole body absorbing the impact and he didn't crush his legs in the process.

"Hiei-san," he heard as Yukina stepped out of the main temple, her usual Blue Kimono matching brightly with her hair.

He bowed his head acknowledging her greeting. "It's been a while," she smiled as she reached him and hugged him.

Hiei kept his hands at his sides as his fingers tingle, he never did know how to react. "Come," she wrapped her arm around his and led him into the forest.

She was used to this, he would show up and they would take a walk. No one knew about it, aside Genkai but otherwise no one knew this little routine and Yukina felt her heart skip a beat having such an honor.

She had so many questions for him, but she held back, knowing the other preferred actions over words so they simply walked. Eventually she let go of his arm.

"nii-chan?"

Hiei froze as he looked at her, his eyes wide. He reacted badly, maybe she was just using that endearment. He calmed back down and nodded.

"Kuwabara-san has asked me to marry him."

Hiei's ki raised and then went back down, Yukina notice yet just looked at him intently.

"good for you," he nodded as he looked away, already envisioning the million ways to kill him with out leaving any evidence. No ashes, nothing.

"I want your blessing," she continued as he turned again, raising an eyebrow in question.

"you don't need my approval," he started as she raised her hand, "I want it, I won't marry him unless you allow me to."

Hiei's face went from confused to lost. "I mean you don't need my approval its your life, you can do what you wish."

Yukina smiled as she chuckled, "do you hate Kuwabara nii-chan?"

'nii-chan?' Hiei question in his mind, what did she know? Did someone blab?

"I don't hate him," he sighed as he reluctantly admitted it. He looked at her intently studying her moves, how she stood, how she breathed.

"what did she know?" he question himself.

"Do I have It then?" she inquired one more time and he nodded, it meant the world to her and the last thing he was going to do was deny her this slice of happiness.

They walked back, silently as they reached the steps of the temple.

She hugged him and slipped her hand under his clock and pulled her pendant, Hiei went wide eye as she said, "don't look for him anymore."

With that she turned and walked away.

"DID YOU TELL HER?" Hiei roared as he broke the window as he stood in the middle Kurama's room.

Kurama looked at his window and sighed resigned that this was not going to be the last time this occurred.

"Hiei-," he turned in his seat and finally took in the panic that Hiei had about him.

Kurama stood now worried.

"She knows, I know it, she found out, some one told her. She knows." he babbled incoherently as Kurama slowly approached him and wrapped his arms around the smaller figure.

"shhh, I didn't tell her," he cooed into Hiei's ear as he hugged him tightly. He could feel the panic in Hiei.

"but she knows," Hiei mention into Kurama's chest as he closed his eyes. Kurama rocked him back and forth and just hugged him.

"it's ok, its ok. When ever your ready she'll let you know." Kurama assured him as he felt Hiei calm down.

His body relaxed and he held Hiei at arms length and looked down.

"Better now?" Kurama asked as he cupped Hiei's face.

Hiei just looked down and nodded, he couldn't explain it, but the fear he felt was so overwhelming. If she knew, who else could find out? She could be in danger? He wasn't the most liked demon in the Makai and -

"stop," Kurama voice interrupted his monologue of thoughts.

"it's gonna be fine,"

Hiei looked at him and was about to protest, when he felt Kurama's lips envelop his. The warm feeling spread through him like a wild fire and he couldn't help but close his eyes this time.

Kurama instinctively wrapped his arms around Hiei's back. He didn't want a repeat of last time, but to his surprise he felt Hiei return his kiss, tentatively at first and then with more conviction. They pulled back to breath, Kurama grinning from ear to ear and Hiei blushing madly.

Kurama was about to speak when Hiei shook his head, he didn't want to hear it as he just moved away and sat on the window sill.

There was not much Kurama could do as he sat down as well next to him. The sun was setting, and the wind had picked up again as the rustling of the tree branches filled in the silence they both had.

Hiei actually had his mind at a halt as he just enjoyed the view, he felt Kurama scooting closer, slowly.

He smiled on the inside as he finished closing the distance between them and scooted closer.

"your not gonna kill Kuwabara right?" Kurama asked as he entwined his finger with Hiei's.

"ie, how did you know?"

"Yusuke called giving me the head up, also I though that why you broke my window too."

Hiei looked at the whole thing hanging off by one hinge. Luckily the glass was still intact it was just the frame that broke.

"the buffoon is going to be related to me," Hiei scoffed as he just closed his eyes. He shook his head trying to get rid of the idea.

"It won't be so bad," Kurama reassured him as he, glanced to see the last specks of the sun protruding into the sky.

They both sat there and Kurama started to get anxious as he try to formulate a good way to ask his next question.

"when are you going home?" Kurama asked not looking at him, he was intently looking at a leaf, this was it. The one that would say it all.

He could feel his heartbeat just hammer away as he realized, that he just given Hiei an opportunity to leave and pretend none of this has occurred, they both could of just let this fade away and return to 'normal'.

Hiei took a deep breath and sighed, he was tired of all the running he had done, and more importantly he was more tired of hiding. He always had the option to run away. He always would have that option.

"I'm home already."


End file.
